The most typical tool for cleaning teeth is a toothbrush, and the toothbrush is a tool used to clean the teeth with toothpaste attached to the toothbrush for the purpose of health care, hygiene, and cleanliness for the teeth. The toothbrush includes a handle portion formed in the form of a stick, and a brush formed by densely planting thin bristle members on a body formed at a tip of the handle portion.
Further, when cleaning the teeth, a user attaches the brush of the toothbrush onto the teeth and repeatedly performs an operation of removing gargling water in the mouth while rubbing the teeth, and after brushing the teeth, the user washes the interior of the mouth with cleaning water, and then spits out the gargling water.
A traditional toothbrush in the related art is used only to clean the teeth, but recently, researches are being conducted on a multifunctional tooth cleaning device capable of supplying a cleaning solution or suctioning gargling water through a nozzle formed in the toothbrush.
In general, to supply the cleaning solution or suction the gargling water, a separate drive unit, which may provide positive pressure or negative pressure, is required, and the drive unit may be mounted inside or outside the tooth cleaning device.
The drive unit is connected with the nozzle formed in the toothbrush through a flow path, and the cleaning solution to be supplied to the interior of the mouth or the gargling water to be suctioned from the interior of the mouth may flow through the flow path by the positive pressure or the negative pressure provided by the drive unit.
Meanwhile, in a case in which the tooth cleaning device has a structure in which one or more sections from the nozzle to the drive unit may be separated, the flow path also needs to have a structure formed by coupling a plurality of sub flow paths such as connecting tubes or internal fluid conduits which are separable.
In this case, connecting units are present between the sub flow paths, and because of the connecting units, there are problems in that the pressure provided by the drive unit is not appropriately transmitted to the nozzle, the pressure is partially lost, and the gargling water or the cleaning solution leaks.
As literature in the related art, there is Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2012-0088255 (entitled “Toothbrush with Suctioning Function”, published on Aug. 8, 2012).